


No Time No Space

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: ExDeath e Nube Oscura riflettono sulla condizione di esistenza delle cose e dell'uomo, nella falsa immensità della Crepa.





	No Time No Space

Bolle.  
Bolle di esistenza.  
Ecco, ne ho trovato il nome. Come chiamare altrimenti questi semplici universi rinchiusi in una sottile bugia?  
Le guardo volteggiare nella Crepa, il mio non spazio, nel mio non tempo.  
Sospiro, solo un sottile sbuffo d'aria, di un'aria che non dovrebbe esistere. E infatti ecco che anche questa viene avvolta da una membrana, e vola via sotto forma di bolla-  
Osservo perplesso la bolla scoppiare qualche metro più in alto. Non ce l'ha fatta. Una piccola galassia di materia soppressa dall'insistenza del mio Nulla.  
Mi alzo in piedi, camminando su quel prato che in realtà è illusione. Prati, castelli, sospesi nel vuoto, nel mio non spazio, nel mio non tempo.  
Io stesso sono nato qui, dall'albero che ero sono diventato un potente stregone che anela al ritorno nel Nulla.  
Mi porto un dito artigliato all'elmo.  
Ero anche io avvolto dalla membrana delle bolle di esistenza, una volta? Ero anche io... governato da leggi come le dimensioni?  
Alzo la mano protetta dalla pesante armatura, le dita distanziate l'una dall'altra in un gesto di lenta concentrazione.  
Una piccola galassia di compare sull'erba bugiarda, attirando tutte le bolle, me compreso.  
Sciolgo l'incantesimo, e torno a sedermi mentre alcune bolle scoppiano, senza far rumore.  
La materia è ingorda, vuole diventare sempre più grande e preponderante: sono secoli che vedo le bolle unirsi l'una con l'altra, mettendo in comunione atomi e materia, inseguendo l'utopia di riempire il vuoto col tutto. Non lo capiscono le stolte creature che l'intero universo è solo una minima parte è composta come loro? Non vogliono ammettere che più di tre quarti dell'universo è composto dal nulla?  
-Nulla, oscurità e vuoto.-  
Le mie parole escono e formano un turbine nero, un vortice oscuro.  
-Nulla, oscurità e vuoto.-  
Ripete la delicata voce della creatura che ne emerge, un piede, un braccio, un mantello colorato e scuro.  
Nube Oscura emerge dalle tenebre, posandosi civettuola sull'erba. Adocchia una sfera, si passa la lingua sui denti aguzzi, e punta un'unghia laccata di rosso verso quell'universo.  
Un raggio molecolare, sottile e concentrato, perfora la fin troppo sottile membrana della bolla.  
-Mondi tornati nel Nulla.- Gongola lei soddisfatta.  
-Ne sei sicura, mia cara?-  
I suoi occhi  si aprirono in modo ben poco aggraziato nell'osservare la bolla assorbire il suo raggio ed ingrandirsi.  
Ridacchiai appena. -Mi dispiace, signora, riprovi un'altra volta.-  
Lei apre il mantello con rabbia, umiliata.  
-Non è divertente, ExDeath.-  
-Perché, mia cara? Hai appena scoperto, che per quanto tutto tornerà nel vuoto, la materia si rifiuta di arrendersi e sfrutta ogni risorsa per non morire.-  
-Proprio come gli umani.- Risponde lei stizzita, dandomi la schiena.  
Sbatto gli occhi, mentre un moto di ilarità mi scuote il corpo, raggiunge la mia bocca e rido bonariamente.  
-Il discorso cade sempre lì. L'uomo.-  
Lei si volta a guardare l'orizzonte, un falso cielo azzurro e un falso vento che le scuote appena i capelli che paiono quasi dotati di vita propria.  
-Non metterti a filosofare con me, ExDeath. Tu vuoi la loro dipartita quanto me.- Sussurra, le labbra strette.  
-Non ho mai detto nulla in contrario, signora. Solo, non è buffo?-  
Nube Oscura si volta, le dita sottili e bianche frementi di rabbia.  
-L'uomo! Quello... stupido ammasso di atomi e vita!-  
Continua a parlare, l'incarnazione della Paura. Una splendida donna, con le sue ragioni e i suoi sentimenti. Le sue vittorie e le sue sconfitte.  
Continuo a parlare, io, lo stregone un tempo segregato in un albero. Uno stregone dai poteri incommensurabili, con i miei concetti e le mie idee. Le mie sconfitte e le mie vittorie.  
Eppure tutto ciò è destinato a non durare. Tutto ciò che c'è, come l'uomo e la sua sciocca insistenza, scompariranno.  
Perché entrambi sappiamo che tutto tornerà nel non tempo, nel non spazio.  
Tutto tornerà nel Nulla.

 

  
" _No Time No Space another Race of Vibrations_  
_the Sea of the Simulation_  
 _keep your feelings in memories_  
 _I love you especially tonight."_  
  
No Time No Space, Franco Battiato


End file.
